


Things That Should Have Been: Fates Edition!

by TheJadeGrenade



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, please suggest stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadeGrenade/pseuds/TheJadeGrenade
Summary: The volume two of TTSHB by LemonyDave and N610. Here's the original. http://archiveofourown.org/works/11398971/chapters/25529673Feel free to suggest parings, but they may take a while to be written while I do research about the character. (I haven't played Fates in a while.)





	1. Welcome to TTSHB:FE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemonyDave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonyDave/gifts), [N610](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N610/gifts).



> Le Me: oh, I guess I can rip this off, but I am lonely with nobody to make these chats with  
> Le Me: lonely, I am so lonely. I have nobody for my own

Okay! I can't wait to be dojbg this, as I just have read the original work this was based off of! Please suggest, because I may not have ship ideas until later...


	2. Okay, I'm bad at this and need friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le me: lonely I am so lonely

Basically, this is a call for help.  
I really don't want to work alone here and have been procrastinating this and you people probably had such high hopes and I've most likely let you down. I apologize. So yeah. I'm holding out for a writer! One that can tolerate that I can't be serious! And the awkwardness and the aaaaa-ness and everything like that! I need a writer!   
(Team up, anyone?)


End file.
